


De l'Amitié

by Snowfea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Montaigne est là en guest, j'adore Charlie, teen!AU, ça aussi c'est hyper vieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfea/pseuds/Snowfea
Summary: Castiel, Dean et son frère Sam partagent tous les trois un appartement durant leurs études respectives. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'un soir Castiel ne déclare, mortellement sérieux : "Dean, je crois que tu es mon âme-sœur"





	De l'Amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Ne prenez pas ce que je dis sur Montaigne comme acquis, je suis très peu sûre de l'analyse - il est complètement dédaigneux envers les autres amitiés. Enjoy!

Il était de notoriété publique que Dean Winchester et son petit frère Sam étaient très proches depuis l’accident qui leur avait prit leur mère, tout comme il était de notoriété publique que Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak, le dernier d’une nombreuse famille, avaient une relation un peu particulière. Tout le monde connaissait la passion qu’avait Dean Winchester pour les automobiles, de la même façon que tout le monde était au courant que Castiel Novak était plus une personne littéraire, alors que Sam envisageait des études de droits. Aussi, cela ne surprit personne que les trois décident de partager un appartement lors de leurs études, littéraires pour Castiel et de droit pour Sam. Dean, lui, s’était orienté vers la mécanique, ce qui, vous l’aurez compris, n’avait pas étonné grand monde.  
C’était devenu une habitude, de voir Dean et Castiel traîner ensemble avant, parfois pendant, et après les cours. Certaines personnes avaient soulevé l’idée que, peut-être, ils étaient en couple, avant de remettre leur jugement en question après avoir vu Dean un soir avec une fille, puis un autre soir avec une autre fille, puis un autre autre soir avec une autre autre fille, sans que jamais il ne les revoie. Castiel, en revanche, était une constante dans la vie de Dean, toujours présent derrière lui, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés comme s’il sortait d’une partie de jambes en l’air assez sauvage. Les quelques fois où les deux amis s’étaient brouillés, pour des futilités telles que Cas, pourquoi tu ne me l’avais pas dit, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance et Dean, je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire, c’était Sam, le grand et compréhensif Sam, qui avait joué le rôle de médiateur.  
Il en avait vu de belles, Sam, mais il ne s’attendait absolument pas au moment où, alors qu’il révisait son droit dans le canapé de leur cuisine-salon-salle à manger et que Castiel et son frère étudiaient en vue des examens qui approchaient sur la table de la salle à manger, Castiel releva subitement la tête et déclara, sérieux comme ce n’était pas permis :

« Dean. Je crois que tu es mon âme sœur »

Sam fronça les sourcils et entoura d’un geste vif une phrase du livre de droit qui était posé sur ses genoux. Le frottement de la mine de carbone sur le papier trancha telle une épée le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce dans laquelle son frère, son ami et lui-même se tenaient.

« Tu crois… Que je suis quoi ? » demanda stupidement Dean, qui avait posé sa bière sur la table et s’était redressé sur sa chaise.

Les pages du livre ouvert devant lui, délaissées depuis un certain temps, se froissèrent lorsqu’il posa son coude dessus alors qu’il observait son meilleur ami, refusant de croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Le raclement des pieds de la chaise de Castiel contre le carrelage fit grimacer les deux frères, pendant qu’il quittait la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre, presque en trottinant. Il en revint pas moins de trente secondes après avec un livre jauni qu’il serrait contre sa poitrine comme si on risquait de le lui arracher.

« Mon âme sœur, répéta-t-il. Je crois que tu es mon âme sœur ».

Sam avait posé son crayon au niveau de la rainure de son livre, et observait la scène avec intérêt. S’il n’avait pas mieux connu Castiel, il l’aurait qualifié de ‘romantique naïf’ à cet instant précis. Son frère toussa, manqua de s’étouffer, et parvint finalement à articuler :

« Ton âme sœur ? Mais où est-ce que tu es allé chercher une idée pareille ? Et… J’espère que tu veux dire âme sœur platonique, parce que sinon... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La voix de Sam, qui ne put s’empêcher de commenter, leur parvint du canapé.

« Tu sais Dean, je suis quand même surpris que tu connaisses le mot platonique.  
\- Ce n’est pas parce que je suis étudiant en mécanique que je suis inculte, Sammy.»

Pendant les insultes diverses que s’échangèrent les deux frères, Castiel ouvrit le livre, dont il tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver à un passage précis. Il attendit patiemment que l’attention de Dean soit à nouveau tournée vers ce qu’il allait lui dire, et commença sa démonstration.

« Dean, fit-il d’une voix très sérieuse. Je suis étudiant en littérature, l’une de mes options est la littérature française, et notre professeur nous a très fortement recommandé de lire plusieurs textes d’un certain ‘Montaigne’ pour l’examen de fin d’année. Qui approche, d’ailleurs, peut-être devrais-tu réellement lire ce livre plutôt que de boire une bière en m’observant travailler ».

Dean, qui était prêt à répliquer à Castiel qu’il savait quelles études son ami était en train de faire, sentit ses joues chauffer subitement. Pour se donner une contenance - et pour ignorer le sourire de Sam qu’il devinait du coin de l’œil – il attrapa sa bière et en but une gorgée, regardant fixement la table. Il aurait du la boire plus rapidement, elle n’était plus très fraîche maintenant. Le jeune homme s’essuya machinalement la main, trempée de goutte de condensation, sur son pantalon alors que son meilleur ami – ou son âme sœur, apparemment – reprenait.

« Donc, comme c’était important pour l’examen, je me suis renseigné, et le bibliothécaire, tu sais, celui qui est particulièrement désagréable et se comporte comme s’il était un dieu ou je ne sais quoi…  
\- Oh, hum, Metatron ? tenta d’aider Sam, qui tout comme Castiel passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque du campus, lieu que Dean tentait d’éviter le plus possible.  
\- Oui! s’exclama le brun d’un ton triomphant. Enfin bref, ce Metatron, reprit-il d’un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, m’a conseillé de lire l’essai de cet auteur intitulé De l’amitié. »

Dean vit là une porte de sortie qui lui éviterait une conversation gênante avec son frère comme public, en saisit la poignée et l’entrouvrit.

« Mais c’est à propos de l’amitié, ce texte, Cas. Pas à propos... »

Il gesticula.

« D’âmes sœurs ! »

Sam, dans le fond, hocha la tête. Son frère marquait un point.

« Laisse moi terminer, Dean. Je vais te lire le début de l’essai, tu verras où je veux en venir. »

Castiel plissa ses yeux bleus et posa une main sur le livre, comme pour se rassurer. Lorsqu’il commença à lire, sa voix habituellement rauque s’adoucit, et un mince sourire gagna son regard. Dean, qui était habitué à le déchiffrer, retint avec difficulté un sourire attendri devant ce jeune homme au cheveux ébouriffés et aux étranges manies qui soudainement devenait précautionneux.

Au demeurant, ce que nous appelons ordinairement amis et amitiés, ce ne sont qu'accointances et familiarités nouées par quelque occasion ou commodité, par le moyen de laquelle nos âmes s'entretiennent.

Il se stoppa dans sa lecture, relevant vers l’autre un regard subitement perçant.

« Il, je veux dire Montaigne, commence par déclarer que ce que nous appelons habituellement amitié n’est que l’expression d’un besoin de nous entretenir avec autrui, de cultiver nos ‘âmes’. En fait, il rabaisse – sans aucun dédain, bien sûr, il est important de le préciser – les autres amitiés avant de décrire celle qu’il partage avec La Boétie. »

Dean hocha la tête, se retenant de dire à Castiel qu’il avait compris, même s’il ignorait qui ce La Boétie pouvait bien être. Il n’était pas stupide, seulement plus doué pour réparer et étudier le fonctionnement des machines que pour manier les mots ou additionner des chiffres et des lettres – qui avait eu l’idée de mélanger l’alphabet et les nombres ?  
Castiel reprit sa lecture :

En l'amitié de quoi je parle, elles se mêlent et confondent l'une en l'autre, d'un mélange si universel qu'elles effacent et ne retrouvent plus la couture qui les a jointes.

Il referma le livre et observa Dean, qui avait froncé les sourcils. Celui-ci se souvint de sa porte de sortie et tenta de l’ouvrir assez pour pouvoir se faufiler hors de là.

« Il parle bel et bien d’amitié, Cas’ ! dit-il tout de même gêné. Toujours pas d’âmes-sœurs.  
\- Tu prends le terme ‘âme-sœur’ uniquement dans son sens romantique, Dean, répliqua Castiel. Ce terme peut très bien s’appliquer à deux personnes qui se complètent, mais qui ne partagent pas forcément une relation de type amoureux.  
\- Comme toi et Dean ? lança Sam, faisant sursauter son frère qui l’avait oublié.  
\- En un sens, oui, répondit le brun.  
\- Comment ça ‘en un sens’ ? s’exclama Dean.  
\- Pour rien, Dean, c’est une expression, répliqua Castiel en évitant son regard.  
\- Je sais que c’est une- Bon, mais dis-moi comment tu en es venu à y penser, là, tout de suite, alors que tu lisais... »  
Il se pencha pour lire le titre du texte que son ami étudiait quelques instants plus tôt.  
« Alors que tu lisais… qui est ce Baudelaire ? »  
Castiel soupira et attrapa sa feuille, qu’il rangea dans une pochette qui traînait par là.  
« Un poète français, Dean. Tu sais quoi ? Cela n’a pas d’importance. »  
Il eut un maigre sourire, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, livre sous le bras, tapotant sur l’épaule de Dean en passant. Ce dernier avait un goût amer en bouche. Il tenta de le faire passer avec une gorgée de bière, qui ne fit que l’accentuer. Le départ de Castiel jeta un silence sur le salon, et Dean entendit à peine son frère reprendre ses prises de notes au crayon tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se leva machinalement, sa chaise raclant contre le sol en un bruit grinçant qui fit grimacer Sam, et attrapa les clés de l’appartement qu’il partageait avec son frère et son… meilleur ami… et sortit, faisant claquer la porte. Les vitres tremblèrent légèrement, puis le silence régna à nouveau sur la pièce, seulement troublé par le son d’un crayon courant sur du papier.

***  
Dean déambula longtemps sur le campus, sans réel but. Il voulait juste s’occuper, pour éviter de penser. D’habitude, lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, il faisait la vaisselle, rangeait l’appartement, allait nettoyer sa voiture. Mais là, il ne voulait surtout pas déranger Sam dans ses révisions avec le bruit de l’eau et des assiettes cognant contre le rebord de l’évier, et il faisait bien trop froid pour laver sa précieuse Impala. De toutes façons, il préférait éviter l’appartement. Son frère, qui semblait mieux le connaître que lui même ne se connaissait, aurait dit qu’il préférait éviter l’un des occupants dudit appartement, mais il n’était pas là pour taquiner Dean à coup de remarques sarcastiques - qui cependant frappaient toujours juste.  
Il finit par s’asseoir sur un banc, les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour les protéger du froid. Il avait perdu la notion du temps lorsque quelqu’un lui donna un coup sur l’épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu’il avait fermés, et son champ de vision fut envahi par du roux. Il sourit.  
« Charlie… Tu sais qu’il existe d’autres façons de saluer les gens que de leur cogner l’épaule ? marmonna-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit gaiement la rouquine, mais tu dois reconnaître que ce serait moins drôle. »  
Elle fit une pause.  
« Tu n’es pas avec Castiel ? Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble d’habitude. Je veux dire, huit mois que je vous connais et je ne vous ai presque jamais vu l’un sans l’autre !  
\- C’est compliqué, marmonna à nouveau Dean, avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, il est préoccupé par ses examens, alors il révise de façon intense en ce moment. Comme Sammy, d’ailleurs. Il faut croire qu’il n’y a que moi qui profite » se força-t-il à rire.  
Charlie, pas dupe pour deux sous, l’observa d’un air soucieux.  
« Tu sais Dean, reprit-elle, ça ne fait que huit mois que je vous connais, toi, ton frère et Castiel, mais je pense être capable de savoir quand est-ce que tu me mens. Or, je crois qu’à cet instant précis… »  
Et s’assit sur le banc au côté de son ami, et appuya de son index sur la poitrine de l’autre.  
« Tu es en train de mentir. »  
Charlie se releva et se mit debout devant le banc, profitant du fait que son ami soit assis pour le dominer de sa taille. Elle écarta les bras, soupira et attendit.  
« Tu es comme la petite sœur que je n’ai jamais voulu avoir, fit Dean après un moment de silence. Toujours là pour m’enquiquiner. Tu n’as pas des examens à réviser, toi aussi ?  
\- Dean, soupira à nouveau Charlie. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Voyant qu’elle ne tirerait rien de lui, elle ajouta :  
« Si tu ne veux pas en discuter ici, on peut aller chez moi. J’ai les mains frigorifiées, et tu dois reconnaître que les mains sont le trésor le plus précieux d’une étudiante en informatique. Allez, viens avant que je ne puisse plus les bouger ! »  
Elle avait sorti les mains de ses poches pour les montrer à Dean. Rougies par le froid, griffées par la fermeture éclair desdites poches, elles faisaient peine à voir.  
« Bon » maugréa Dean, conscient de ce qu’était en train de faire Charlie, « Puisque c’est pour tes mains… »

***  
« Il t’a réellement dit ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il a spécifié si c’était dans le sens amical voire platonique ou-  
\- Mais vous me gonflez tous avec vos âmes-sœurs platoniques ! »

Dean et Charlie s’était rendu dans l’appartement de la jeune femme. La première fois qu’il y été rentré, il avait été surpris par les posters de Star Trek et autres, et par les très, très nombreuses figurines qui occupaient les étagères. Maintenant, lorsqu’il venait, il donnait un léger coup sur la tête d’une petite Black Widow blonde qui montait la garde dans l’entrée, juste pour la voir dodeliner pendant quelques secondes. C’était devenu une sorte de rituel, que Charlie observait avec amusement.  
En parlant de Charlie, elle venait juste de se resservir une tasse de chocolat chaud lorsque Dean avait enfin consenti à lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé. Avec Charlie, c’était comme s’il n’avait rien à cacher, comme s’il ne pouvait y avoir de secrets ou de tabous entre eux. Dean était parfaitement au courant du goût qu’avait son amie pour les femmes, et puis de toutes façons la première fois qu’il l’avait vue, elle l’avait serré dans ses bras, lui, un parfait inconnu, tant elle était heureuse d’avoir finalement battu le boss d’un de ses jeux. Il l’avait vue pleurer à la mort de Sirius Black puis à celle d’Hedwige lors d’une soirée marathon qu’ils avaient faite ensemble, il l’avait vue rire jusqu’à s’étouffer à un jeu de mots même pas drôle fait par un personnage de cartoon idiot. Bref, s’il y avait une personne à qui il pouvait parler de ce que Cas avait fait – et bon sang, dit comme ça cela sonnait comme si c’était grave – c’était bien à Charlie.  
Sauf que l’étudiante en informatique ne comprenait pas vraiment où était le problème.  
« Enfin, Dean, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresses comme ça. C’est Castiel, après tout, je veux dire tu le connais depuis quoi, tes sept ans ? Et puis, dans votre relation partait déjà bizarrement lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés.  
\- Tu trouves ? », sourit Dean qui se souvenait de la panique qu’il avait ressentie lorsque le ballon dans lequel il venait de tirer avait atterri sur le visage d’un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Les lunettes qu’il portait, qui n’étaient plus nécessaires aujourd’hui, étaient tombées sur le sol alors que Dean se précipitait vers lui. Désolé, lui avait-il dit, Désolé. C’est quoi ton nom ? Tu vas bien ? Tes lunettes sont pas cassées ? L’autre l’avait regardé, les joues un peu rouges à cause du choc, et avait répondu d’une voix timide. Castiel, c’est mon prénom. Et je ne crois pas que mes lunettes soient cassées, ne t’inquiète pas. Dean, spontanément, avait adopté ce garçon un peu gauche, effacé parmi les autres enfants. Castiel c’est trop long, avait-il souri. Je vais t’appeler Cas’.

« En plus, reprit Charlie, c’est, je ne sais pas, totalement adorable de sa part de te dire ça. Avant que tu ne fronces les sourcils, Dean, je veux que tu y réfléchisses, allez, on va dire quarante-deux secondes. Tu le connais depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Dix ans, Dean. En tant d’années, je ne te raconte pas combien d’amitiés que je pensais éternelles j’ai vu mourir. Mais dix ans après, vous partager un appart’ - certes avec ton frère -, pratiquement tous vos repas et, soyons honnête, vous vous empruntez des vêtements mutuellement. Vous pouvez passer des heures assis l’un à côté de l’autre sans parler, et vous vous soutenez. Alors, Dean, je pense que Castiel n’a pas vraiment tort lorsqu’il dit que tu es son âme sœur. Que ce soit platonique ou non, c’est à toi de trancher, et-  
\- C’est totalement platonique ! s’exclama Dean, presque en colère, coupant Charlie par la même occasion. Pour Cas je sais pas, mais moi j’aime les femmes. »  
Elle essaya, vraiment, de se retenir.  
« Peut-être que Castiel est L’exception. Avec un L majuscule en italique. Peut-être que tu n’oses tout simplement pas le réaliser. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as peur ?  
\- Bon sang Charlie ! C’est mon meilleur ami, c’est tout !  
\- On ne passe pas son temps à échanger des regards très gênants pour les personnes autour avec son meilleur ami si on n’est pas attiré par lui, Dean ! Je te l’accorde, Castiel peut être bizarre…  
\- Il n’est pas bizarre, la reprit farouchement l’autre. Il a quelques manies, d’accord, et il est parfois dans la lune, mais il n’est pas bizarre. Ça sonne beaucoup trop péjoratif pour lui. Tu devrais le voir lorsqu’il te parle de quelque chose qui le passionne, les ruches dont il s’occupait avant par exemple. Bon sang, il parviendrait à te rendre le plus chiant des bouquins en quelque chose de génial. Et il a cette sorte de lueur dans les yeux lorsqu’il est heureux... »

La même lueur qui s’était éteinte quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Dean avait si mal réagi à la pseudo-déclaration de Castiel.

« …. Bon sang, je suis un imbécile. »

***

Madame Bovary était au bal de la Vaubyessard et observait, fascinée, le duc de Laverdière en écoutant ce qu’on disait sur la vie qu’il avait menée lorsqu’on toqua à la porte. Castiel soupira et reposa le roman à côté de lui, s’excusant silencieusement de le laisser ainsi en plan.  
« Entre » fit-il, incertain de l’identité de la personne qui allait entrer. Sam était connu pour sa compassion, peut-être venait-il pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.  
A sa grande surprise, ce fut Dean qui ouvrit la porte et la referma soigneusement, le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait l’air nerveux. Son nez et ses joues étaient rouges, et il frottait ses mains l’une contre l’autre dans un geste pas vraiment conscient pour tenter de les réchauffer. Il avait été dehors, réalisa Castiel. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Que Dean soit son âme-sœur ou non, Castiel le connaissait. Par cœur – expression qui était ô combien ironique dans ce cas précis.  
« Sammy s’est endormi, dit doucement Dean en regardant le sol.  
\- Oh, » fit Castiel. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre.  
Refusant de laisser un silence gênant planer entre lui et Castiel, Dean s’approcha et s’assit sur le lit, observant le roman posé sur le bureau. Castiel recula sa chaise pour être plus proche de l’autre homme.  
« Madame de Bovary, lut Dean. C’est comment ?  
\- C’est juste Madame Bovary » soupira Castiel qui ne comprenait même pas comment l’autre avait pu se tromper. « Sinon, le roman n’a aucun sens. »  
Leur professeur avait bien insisté là-dessus, menaçant d’enlever des points aux prochaines fautes du genre qu’il trouverait.  
« C’est plutôt bien. Pas mal long, mais l’écriture est magnifique.  
\- Je suis obligé de te croire sur parole, rit Dean, vu que je ne parle pas français. »  
Il prit une brusque inspiration et rassembla tout le courage qu’il possédait à cet instant précis – autant dire, pas beaucoup.  
« D’ailleurs, heureusement que tu me l’as traduit tout à l’heure, je veux dire ce que tu m’as lu, parce que sinon je n’aurais jamais compris. Pour cette histoire d’âmes-sœurs, tu as peut-être raison, enfin quand je dit peut-être je veux dire sans doutes, vu que tu es clairement le plus intelligent et cultivé de nous deux. Et quand je dis ‘histoire d’âme-sœurs’ c’est pas du tout dédaigneux, ne va pas croire que je… Enfin… Voilà quoi ».  
Les mots sortaient pêle-mêle de sa bouche, sans aucun ordre logique apparent. Dean avait depuis longtemps passé le stade d’avoir peur de se ridiculiser devant Castiel – il avait prit sa première cuite avec lui, et le brun lui avait raconté qu’il avait fait un pseudo strip-tease debout sur la table basse puisque lui était incapable de s’en souvenir – mais il jouait là un moment important de leur relation. Il releva ses yeux vers son meilleur ami, et fut immédiatement soulagé lorsqu’il vit le sourire tendre que celui-ci lui adressait.  
« Tu es pardonné, Dean, dit doucement Castiel qui parvenait à lire entre les lignes de ce qui avait été dit. Tu as raison, il était stupide de ma part de te dire ça.  
\- Non ! Non, Cas’, répliqua l’autre. C’est pas si stupide que ça, ce… (il gesticula, geste assez fréquent chez lui) cette idée, cette notion. C’est même plutôt (sa nuque le brûla, et il se demanda depuis quand il avait viré fillette sentimentale) mignon.  
\- Tu me dis ça, répondit Castiel mi-figue, mi-raisin, d’une façon totalement platonique et amicale, bien sûr. »

Dean rougit encore plus si c’était possible et s’empêtra dans ses explications.

« Oui, enfin non, enfin les deux ! Pas les deux genre platonique et amical, d’ailleurs ce serait pas un peu redondant ça, j’en sais rien c’est toi l’expert dans ce genre de truc. Moi, donne moi une voiture, je peux la réparer, enfin pas entièrement pour le moment mais j’y travaille, mais utiliser les mots autrement que pour clouer le bec de Sammy, je ne sais pas, et je pense que j’essaye de te dire que je crois que je t’aime d’une façon qui n’est ni amicale ni platonique, Cas’. »

Ce dernier avait la bouche entr’ouverte et dévisageait son interlocuteur comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait. Il observa sa fine bouche, bien trop parfaite à son goût, puis son nez constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il finit par le regarder dans les yeux, dans ces beaux yeux verts qui le faisaient parfois rêver en pleine journée.

« C’est le moment où soit tu m’embrasses, soit tu me fous dehors » fit Dean totalement stressé et gêné. Toute sa tension s’évapora lorsqu’il sentit une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Castiel s’était levé et, sans précipitation, avait pris possession de la bouche du jeune homme aux yeux verts.  
Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Dean eut un léger rire, un rire de bonheur, et serra Castiel dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son coup, geste qu’il nierait avoir fait jusqu’au bout. L’autre, qui savait combien ces démonstrations de tendresse pouvaient être rares, ne dit rien et ferma les yeux, profitant simplement.

***  
« Donc tout ce qu’il a fait, c’est entrer chez toi, boire du chocolat chaud parce que tu refusais de lui donner une bière, dire que Castiel avait, je cite ‘une lueur dans les yeux lorsqu’il était heureux’, s’arrêter et se traiter d’imbécile ?  
\- Nuhuh. Moi aussi, ça me paraît un peu facile. Cela dit, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il traînait dehors. Tu me dis qu’ils sont ensemble maintenant ?  
\- Je pense que oui. Lorsque je me suis réveillé – déjà, j’avais mal à la nuque je ne te raconte pas – je suis allé devant la porte de Castiel, pour essayer de parler avec lui, lorsque j’ai entendu des… bon sang, c’est gênant… des gémissements.  
\- Oh. Oooh. Tu es certain que c’était eux ? … Pardon, question stupide. Au moins, ils sont ensemble à présent.  
\- Enfin.  
\- Pas trop tôt, je te le fais pas dire.  
\- Charlie il faut que je te laisse Dean arrive et je- … Bien sûr ! Je passerai donc demain récupérer le livre, aux alentours de quatorze heures. Merci monsieur !  Ah, Dean, je téléphonais au bibliothé-»

La voix de Sam se coupa pour laisser place à la tonalité. Charlie sourit comme une enfant, heureuse du dénouement de cette histoire. La destinée avait une place importante dans l’essai de Montaigne qu’elle était allée lire par curiosité. Peut-être Dean devait-il envoyer son ballon vers un garçon timide, réunissant ainsi deux êtres qui allaient partager une belle amitié, qui avec de la chance, si l’un d’eux n’était pas trop timide et l’autre pas trop borné, finirait par mener à autre chose, quelque chose de moins… amical, si vous voyez ce que Charlie voulait dire.


End file.
